


疯子与疯子

by Fostersaid



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jeremiah Valeska, M/M, Top Jerome Valeska, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostersaid/pseuds/Fostersaid
Summary: 两个疯子的故事。





	疯子与疯子

**Author's Note:**

> *年下 不拆不逆  
> *极度OOC  
> *不好吃的肉  
> *欢迎捉虫  
> *文笔极渣+病句  
> *感谢阅读

\--

 

“现在，举起双手。”Jeremiah举着手枪对准面前背对他的人。对方顺从地举起手，慢慢转过身：

“Hello,brother.”

Jerome依旧带着他的笑容。

“你想让别人都以为你死了，然后把所有麻烦都推给我，等到我死的那天你再出现是吗，”Jeremiah端着枪走近Jerome，将子弹上膛。

“可惜，你的装死计划被我识破了。”他将枪口对准Jerome的头。  
——一切就绪。  
——他准备杀掉Jerome。  
——像他理所当然地应该杀死Jerome那样。对准，开枪，然后看着这个疯子倒下。

“你不敢开枪的。”Jerome那张脸上总带着笑容与自信，仿佛任何事都不会给他带来痛苦。尽管他做着投降的手势。

“不，我会一枪崩了你的头。简单，正常。”“并且我有无数个杀死你的理由。他们都知道你脑子里的那些疯狂的想法。”  
Jeremiah举着枪向前走，Jerome则举着双手向后退。

Jerome认为Jeremiah不会开枪，他便有心思愿意陪他的哥哥多玩会儿。Jerome一直向后退，于是他被逼到了尽头，只能坐在那个靠着墙摆放的床上。  
这张床是Jerome用来休息的，它被放在这间隐蔽、阴暗、充满血腥味的房间里。  
而这房间所属的房子便是Jerome的屠尸场。

Jerome那双戴着白色手套的手还在举着，他抬起头看着面前这位与他长相几乎一样的人。他没有回应，他在等待Jeremiah口中所谓的‘疯狂想法’。但他不知道下一秒会发生什么，并且他不认为自己心底最深处的秘密会在此刻被对方发现。

 

“比如，你想把你的哥哥压在身下，听他在你耳边呻吟。”

 

Jeremiah跨坐到Jerome身上，那双迷人的眼睛凝视着他。Jeremiah没有戴眼镜，那副眼镜他早就不需要了，它让Jeremiah觉得自己看起来很愚蠢。没有镜片的阻挡，Jeremiah的眼睛更加明亮，美丽，清澈。那双眼睛足够让许多人臣服。

Jerome倒也并不慌张，反正秘密被知道了，事实不需要否认与掩饰，他现在只想把身上的人抱起来扔到床上，然后让他看看到底谁是胜者。

 

之后他们接吻了。

 

谁是先贴近对方的那个，他们都不知道。

Jerome咬着Jeremiah的下唇。不得不说，Jeremiah的唇软得像橡皮糖。Jerome搞不懂为什么他的兄长看起来更秀气、身材娇小。Jerome知道那是形容女孩子的词语，但他不在乎，反正Jeremiah是被自己压在身下的那个。

他们吻得很投入，直到双方口腔内有了浓浓的血腥味才离开。

“既然这样，那么，我现在可以实现愿望了吗？”Jerome搂住Jeremiah的腰，把他抱起来后又扔到床上。那张有些破旧的床发出了吱吱的声响。Jerome拿起Jeremiah手中的枪，扔到一旁，笑着说：  
“它可能会伤了你亲爱的弟弟。”

Jeremiah那张脸在月色下便格外诱人。苍白皮肤上的红晕，明亮清澈的眸，刚被轻轻撕咬的唇，眼角的红，神情不变的冷静，这些无疑是触发‘事故’的条件。  
Jerome看不惯Jeremiah脸上的沉稳冷静，他想看到Jeremiah不同寻常的一面。

“你做事总是不想后果。”Jeremiah面对接下来会发生的事并不在意，他像个观赏者似的躺在床上看着Jerome。

“享受过程才是最重要的，不是吗？”Jerome解开Jeremiah的外套，他戴着手套的手伸进对方的衬衣下，粗糙的布料在细嫩的皮肤上摩挲，引起Jeremiah的轻轻颤抖。  
Jerome知道Jeremiah是个敏感的人。所谓的‘敏感’是指若你去抚摸Jeremiah，他可能会像个小猫一样微微抖动，虽然过后你会被杀死，但这是个可爱的特点。

“我会杀了你，用那把枪。”Jeremiah的手勾上Jerome的脖子，鲜红的唇一张一合，与肤色形成对比。病态的白遇到鲜血淋漓的红，这便是一幅美丽至极的油画，值得收藏，挂于阁楼。  
Jeremiah压低声音，凝视Jerome嘴边的伤痕，随后眼神逐渐移至对方的眼睛上。

Jerome低下头吻住Jeremiah，后者口中血液的味道滋养了他。他想要仔细品尝，将他身上的每一处刻在脑中，将自己的东西种植在他身上，让他属于自己。

他们的舌纠缠在一起，两人都不躲避，都不过多去想这件事。这只是一场由刚度过青春期几年的荷尔蒙爆发的两位男性引发的简单又血腥的性事罢了。

许多原因让他们再次见面、靠近，例如共同的目标，身份，死亡。他们在母亲的子宫中就相遇了，两个相似的灵魂。没有人是恶魔，也无人是天使，他们那时只知道要搂紧对方，互相取暖。他们诞生后不知为何便生疏了，远离对方，于是两个灵魂在两个世界。

Jerome讨厌Jeremiah，这个天才将一切美好的都夺走了，留下那些破碎的，糟糕的，怪异的东西。Jeremiah用说辞荼毒了别人，用天使的外表蒙蔽了别人。Jeremiah同样讨厌Jerome。Jeremiah不喜欢的事物有无数个，他像是没有灵魂，对万物都没有美好的情感，没有感情，但他讨厌Jerome。他们对彼此的恨刻在了骨上，烙在了心上，但却又不愿忘记对方。

 

所以他们是敌人，亲密无间的敌人。

 

“看来你真的是个疯子。”Jeremiah在这个绵长的吻结束后喘着气对Jerome说。Jeremiah的手指上缠了几缕桔红色的发丝，他动动手指，更多的发便绕着手指缠绕上去。他貌似很喜欢这样玩。

“我是疯子，你亦如此。”Jerome低头凝视Jeremiah的双眼，那个迷惑他的东西。而后者一声不响，像之前那样看着Jerome。

Jerome笑着。他吻上Jeremiah的脖颈，在上面且最明显的地方留下了几个印记，之后向下，锁骨，肩膀，袒露的胸膛。

Jerome摘下手套，手指顺着Jeremiah的腰线向下探索，最后伸进对方温暖潮湿的后穴中。

Jeremiah明显地抖了一下，像小猫被吓到那样。但他之后还是恢复冷静，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。

Jerome开始加入更多的手指，模仿交合的动作，手指一进一出。

“你的动作慢得像一把残旧手枪射出子弹的速度一样。”Jeremiah感受不到太多疼痛，Jerome的手指动作慢得让他内心平静得要死。虽然他不想自己的身体被别人侵入，但事到如今只能祈求完美。

“毕竟我亲爱的哥哥可是第一次做这种事，需要慢一些。”Jerome  
孩童般的笑容映入Jeremiah的眼帘。

天啊，这个小混蛋居然用那么天真的表情说出这种话。

Jeremiah突然发现他的弟弟不仅是个疯子，而且还是个变态。

 

Jerome抽出手指，然后缓缓进入。Jeremiah却将Jerome推倒，自己再次坐到对方身上，咬着唇慢慢坐下。

Jerome饶有兴趣地看着Jeremiah，没想到原来自己的哥哥这么主动。  
Jeremiah身上的外套还没有脱掉，半挂在身上；衬衣被解开了几颗纽扣，显现出里面白皙的皮肤；他的双手被袖子遮住了一半，只露出一小节纤细的手指；他的头发有些凌乱，耳朵是粉红色的。  
Jeremiah其实就是一只傲娇的小猫吧。  
Jerome这样想。可能他的哥哥是一只白色的猫，不不不，应该是黑白相间的暹罗猫，或者是重点色为桔色的凡猫。总之都很像Jeremiah。

“我只是觉得你太慢了。”Jeremiah坐在Jerome身上说出一句话。而Jerome此时正盯着自己的猎物，不知道到底有没有听进去那句话。

“我找到了你的日记。”Jeremiah又说出一句话，同时自己又缓缓坐下。Jerome望着他，嘴角依然上扬：

“然后呢？”  
“封面挺少女的。”

Jeremiah用严肃的表情回应他，这个让Jerome不由得笑了几声。Jerome的手伸进衣兜，紧握着一个东西，然后与他的兄长继续聊那些按理说不应该在床上聊的话题。

Jeremiah的手同样伸进挂在身上的外套的衣兜，庆幸这个小变态没有将他的上衣全部脱掉，否则他就该请求Jerome帮他把自己的外套拿回来了。

他们同时拿出遥控器。

“看来我们的思路和想法还是一样的。”Jerome为他们的心有灵犀在内心鼓掌，脸上是止不住的笑意。  
“还有十秒，再等等。”Jeremiah看着窗外远处的大楼，小声地倒数。

——远处挨在一起的两幢楼一同爆炸，声音响彻云霄，黑色的烟雾飘上天空，与乌云融为一体。火越来越大，人们的呼喊声穿过重重火焰传进他们的耳中。

“美妙的声音。”Jerome望向燃烧的楼，随后转回头，对着Jeremiah说：  
“我就知道你会这样做。”

Jeremiah回头，挺直上身，居高临下地看着Jerome。他没有理会对方说的话，在他们眼神相对的那刻，Jeremiah便停止动作，用冷静的语气开始表达自己的观点与计划。

 

“你的疯笑气一点都没用，它只是对我的肤色有些改变。你的所有计划对我来说彻底失败，在杀了你之后，我会让他们知道我胜利了，”  
“然后把你的尸体烧毁，扔进海里。”

 

Jeremiah想要现在结束这场疯狂的性爱，他撑着床坐起，让Jerome留在自己体内的东西离开。Jerome却伸出一只手按住Jeremiah的肩膀，另一只手搂住他的腰，再次将他压在身下。

“我想你应该是在质疑我的实力。”Jerome握紧Jeremiah的双手，将后者的手举过后者头顶，然后解开自己的领带绑住那双手。Jeremiah一句话都没有说，他不想对现在的情况作过多的回应。他认为Jerome只不过是一个充满精力的小孩儿而已。

但Jerome可不这样认为。他狠狠地撞向Jeremiah，撞向Jeremiah体内的那个点。于是Jerome看到了身下人突然地抖动，之后是对方耳朵上再次逐渐浮现的粉色。Jeremiah因为Jerome的动作呼吸变得急促，呼吸节奏紊乱，同时发出了从未有过的绵柔的呻吟。

月光散在Jeremiah的身上，精致的五官都镀上剔透的白。他的额头有细微的汗，几绺桔发丝贴在额上。他的睫毛也沾上汗珠，随着眼皮的一张一合，睫毛如在雨中翩翩起舞的蝶。瞳孔放大，虹膜的颜色简直是上帝赐予的礼物。因亲吻而有些肿的两片唇瓣分开着，玫瑰般的红。细小的唇纹有序地排列，每一条都浸满了月光。Jeremiah突然伸出舌舔了一下唇，这片红便变得更加湿润，艳丽。

 

Jeremiah身上的一切都是诱人的东西，让人沉迷于他。

 

Jerome将两根手指伸进Jeremiah的口中，挑弄着后者粉红湿滑的舌。他同时又向前顶，Jeremiah便咬着那两根手指，皱着眉发出呜呜咽咽的声音。唾液顺着Jeremiah的嘴角流出，他的舌头在舔Jerome的指尖，并且他也只能这样。

因为Jerome的用力，使得Jeremiah的头撞到了床杆，于是Jerome伸出另一只手护住身下人的头。

几滴泪顺着Jeremiah眼角留下，Jeremiah此刻便像浸在水中，舞于月下的花。

“所以，现在是谁胜利了？”Jerome在Jeremiah的耳边说，热气撒在后者的耳郭上。

Jerome便如愿以偿地看到了Jeremiah不同寻常的一面，像是一场游戏的彩蛋，亦或是上帝赐予他唯一的礼物。

-  
“好了混蛋，现在从我身上下去。”Jeremiah用手推了一下压在自己身上的Jerome，起身穿好衣服，看了一眼他。  
——Jerome居然还衣冠整洁，而自己却凌乱不堪，这是最令人生气的。  
当Jeremiah准备穿裤子时，他发现那个小混蛋正笑着注视着自己的一举一动，缓缓开口：“用我帮你吗？我亲爱的哥哥。”Jeremiah用沙哑的声音对着Jerome说：“你敢碰我我就砍了你的手。”  
Jerome闭上嘴不说话了，继续看着眼前这只行动有些困难的炸毛的小猫。

“这房子里有浴室吗？”Jeremiah穿好衣服后捡起枪说，他现在感觉非常不好，身体黏糊糊的，并且他身体的那个部位可能会发炎。

“有，我带你去。”Jerome从床上坐起，跳下床，准备拉起Jeremiah的手。Jeremiah的眼睛盯着伸出的手，然后抬头用之前的眼神盯着他：“我说过了。”  
Jerome有些失望地缩回手，叹了口气，随后带着他的哥哥走向浴室。


End file.
